horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nice Guy
"Nice Guy" is a song by American rapper Eminem and Canadian singer Jessie Reyez. Lyrics You're such a nice guy, a nice guy You're faithful, you don't lie After the club, you go back home, right? RI-I-IGHT?! PSY-Y-YCH! Suck my dick, you fuckin' suck, man Suck my dick, you fuckin' suck, man I hope that your heart get hit by a semi-truck Suck my dick, you fuckin' suck, man I hop in your whip and take a sip, then I gun it I don't, I don't got much self-control, I hope that you runnin' I'm bipolar with the switch-up just as quick like you cummin' I don't, I don't got much self-control, I hope that you runnin' I'm not a cheater, but if I'ma be accused, might as well be You tell me you'll take me back when hell freezes, but females be Rushin' me outside my telly, temptation overwhelms me Like my monthly bill from Sprint, they chargin' me for a selfie Chargin' me, so I gave my hotel key Eh, I was tryna be nice You're such a nice guy, a nice guy You're faithful, you don't lie After the club, you go back home, right? RI-I-IGHT?! PSY-Y-YCH! Suck my dick, you fuckin' suck, bitch Suck my dick, (bi-) you fuckin' suck, man I hope that your heart get hit by a semi-truck (bi-) Suck my dick, you fuckin' suck, bitch I play your music while you suffer like I'm Carmine Coppola You're tied up in the basement while I chill on your sofa La próxima yo sé que mejor me quedo sola Estás de buenas que yo ya vendí mi pistola I'm an emotional wreck, weak (uh-huh) Everything over-affects me (yeah) When you joke, it upsets me (yeah) You say I'm no good at sex And you think I'm gross and unsexy (uh-huh) I need Scope 'cause my breath stinks (yep) You hope I choke on a Pepsi (yep) Bitch, you was supposed to correct me! (oh) Been textin' you since three, I still get no fucking reply You say you sleep alone, but yet your mattress is king size Fuck you goin' in those knee-high boots? Cut it out, bitch I doubt that you're goin' to house sit In that outfit, and those skin-tight Levi's Every word that comes out your mouth's a fucking lie Oh, it's spring time, time for you to have a fling like a slingshot You say don't come over 'cause you got pink eye But I think I got just the thing, why Don't I bring my fuckin' bat and just swing by? Why It Sucks # Jessie Reyez singing voice is unbearable and sounds like Halsey but 1000 times worse. # The "RI-I-IGHT?! PSY-Y-YCH!" is very annoying. # The "suck my dick" part is just stupid and sounds laughable. # The production is very generic. # Eminem's rapping vocals are not very interesting especially for his standards. # This is probably the worst song off of "Kamikaze". It's also one of Eminem's worst songs along with the atrocity known as "FACK". # Product placement for Levi's, Sprint and Pepsi. Lyric Video Category:Eminem Songs Category:Jessie Reyez Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement